Halloween Party at the Mountain
by La Diable Blanche
Summary: Batman gives Robin and Nightwing permission to have a costume party at the mountain inviting Young Justice members only. Pity he never said they had to be active members. A/N: I realsze not everyonr might actually be there during the timeline of the show but work with me please!
1. Invitation Dick and Tim

_The Invite_

_Members of Young Justice old and new. We have talked about it with Batman and we're allowed to have a totally asterous costume party at the Mountain on Halloween. "Nothing extra in the punch and nothing extra in the food or else" That was the conditions we agreed to. _

_Robin and Nightwing._

_P.S Everyone has to wear a mask!_

Tim looked at Dick "Think anyone might actually come?"

Dick sent the e-mail to everyone on the team.

"Does Wally love eating?"

"I'll take that as a yes. What are you going as?"

"Do you think Bruce'll let me borrow his cowl?" A shadow towered over them.

"No you can't"

"Why not Brucey? Not like I'll terrorize the team. Just Wally."

"Just Wally?!" Tim looked at Dick in shock. The latter kicked the former in the shin to shut him up.

"I could always show up as the world's favourite speedster..."

"...One night. That's it." Bruce then walked off to the Batmobile.

"Anything on it and you have to clean the Batcave." Bruce became Batman and drove off to stop Gotham's worst. When he was gone Tim looked at Dick in awe

"How did...That was..."

"Practice Tim and you can do almost anything"

"Yes indeed Master Richard, yes indeed." Both Batboys froze as they hadn't heard their favourite butler come in.

"Would you like some help fixing your costume Master Richard? Or are you using the smaller version you have in your room?" Neither boys responded and Alfred smiled.


	2. Roy, Wally, Jade, Lian and Artemis

"Come on out Arty!"

"I'm not coming out Wally!"

"Come on Artemis. It can't be cheesier than what Roy's picked out for me. No offence sweetie."

She smiled at the annoyed red-head who was bouncing Lian on his knee. He'd decided to be a wise-ass and give her a Cheshire cat costume. In return

Jade had turned him into the Mad Hatter. But together they turned Lian into an Alice to be proud of. At the moment Jade, still wearing clip-on versions of the Cheshire cat's ears and whiskers, Roy, wearing the Mad Hatter's hat with wig attachment, Lian, wearing the Alice dress, and Wally were waiting to see what the speedster had gotten for his girlfriend to wear to the party. The blonde archer pulled back the curtain. Jade and Roy burst out laughing. She was wearing a wig in the signature colors of Cruella De Vil.

"Wally. Why? You know I'm picking out your costume, right?" Wally, who was trying to stifle a laugh, looked at her in surprise. She wouldn't be cruel, would she? She gave a smirk worthy of Cruella herself and he gulped. He ran around the store, at human speed, looking for something that wouldn't mean being put in drag or worse. While he was running around Artemis sat down next to her sister.

"I thought you kinda liked her. For a bad guy." Artemis smirked. "He doesn't know that.

"Evil."

"Nice" Both girls turned to look at Roy.

"Nightwing, Wally and I are always pranking each other. We sometimes even team up. I am _so_ using you in my next one against Wally." He said smirking

"Jade"

"Yes."

"I think you broke him."


	3. Conner and Garfield

"Come on Conner! They're gonna be all out soon!" A _very_ hyper Garfield said running ahead. Now poor Conner knew _why_ M'gann said not to let him near ice cream. The kid was on a massive sugar-rush.

"Come on!" He said and ran back and started pulling on his arm towards the costume shop.

"I want to be…I dunno!" And he ran off into the shop.

"Little brother?" A female voice behind me asked. Before we left the mountain, I told Gar we would go _if_ he wore the rings Mal made for him. They turned him normal-ish bit with dark hair and dark green eyes.

"Kinda" Conner replied.

"I'm Helen. Helen Corning."

"Conner Kent."

"He looks a lot like you."

"Ye-" Suddenly there was a crash.

"GARFIELD!" He ran over to where stuff had fallen around the normally green shape-shifter, who looked very embarrassed.

"Uhhh…I didn't do it?"

"Garfield…" _At least he's ok_.

"I'll help!" He said, probably sensing a threat in there somewhere. Helen walked over.

"Woah! I never knew this place could be destroyed so fast! Be lucky my dad's out." We helped her clean up and were done soon enough.

"Gar. Find a costume _fast_ without destroying the place again," he gave Garfield a look as he was about to break something. "And you can pick out one for me."

Gar's signature half-moon grin appeared on his face and he ran off to the animal section. "No monkeys!" Helen giggled.

* * *

**A/N: Dudes. 2 things. 1. Helen belongs to a friend of mine on deviantART and 2. Reviews make me happy. 3 reviews and you'll see who's next!**


	4. Jaime, M'gann, La'gann

_Jaime, M'gann and La'gaan_

"Nombre de Dios! Do I really look like that?" Jaime asked looking at a Blue Beetle costume on display in the hero section of the costume shop along with a couple other heroes.

"At least they got you right. Whoever made these costumes thinks I wear a vest all the time." La'gann pouted.

M'gann giggled a bit and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go see if I have one." She declared and ran off into the hero section.

5 minutes later La'gann was flicking through costumes near Jaime who was arguing with something _the bug, nah._ and trying not to blast the dummies.

They heard what they assumed was a scream and they looked at each other. _M'gann!_

Jaime became Beetle and they both headed to where they presumed the "scream" came from. The hero section.

They saw M'gann looking very happy looking at some green dummies.

Some very familiar looking green dummies.

She found her dummy-fied self with her uncle and brother.

"The green simian's tail and ears look very peculiar." Jaime muffled a moan at the sound of the scarab practially mocking one of his friends

* * *

**A/N: I need costume ideas dudes I have some people but the rest are all...not there! HELP ME!**


	5. The League are gate crashing :)

"Why am I here?" The dark knight asked Diana Prince who smiled.

"We'll agreed to keep an eye on the team to make sure they follow your _or else_ threat."

"Let me rephrase my question. Where is everyone else? I believe Ray took Karen under his wing."

"Couldn't reach him"

"Bruce, can I bring plus one?"

"No you cannot bring Lois"

"…I've given up asking how you know what I'm thinking."

Bruce smirked. Dinah had dragged Ollie over to the couples' costumes but left him when she saw Diana heading to the guys' section and directed her to the woman's section.

J'honn was going though the pros and cons of having the league at the party. Last time Bruce, Ollie, Arthur and Clark got drunk somehow (Barry or Ollie I think) then they had a singing contest using a karaoke machine they found somewhere. Barry took a load of pictures (which I'm sure Bruce destroyed the next day) while Ollie, Diana and Dinah were laughing at the "songs".

At the moment Diana and Dinah were looking at stuff, through a webcam and comm. link, with Shayera who's on watch duty in the tower.

Then, I don't know how or why but, Bruce came running out of a section of costumes wearing a red hat and a fake mustache followed by (found the reason) Barry who put a green hat on J'honn's head.

"Do it with J'honn or I tell Alfred not to make his cookies!" Bruce scowled but nodded. Barry then turned to J'honn.

"Do it and I'll personally get you some double stuff Oreos. Speedster's honor." _Mmm…oreos._

"Agreed." Bruce sighed in defeat and went to get the rest of the 2 costumes while J'honn dreamed of Oreos.


	6. Babs, Karen, Raquel, Cassie, Zatanna

The 4 of them walked into a costume shop in Gotham for 2 reasons.

1. They told Gar earlier in the month they already had costumes and

2. Happy Harbor was all out of costumes. They said they'd have some more in but not before Halloween. _How many people did the guys invite? Must hack Dick's email when I get home._ Babs thought to herself.

It was a strangely sunny day in Gotham and almost everyone in Gotham was wearing sunglasses. Babs fixed hers and made sure Bruce's card was still in her pocket.

Cassie had gone to the action-y costumes, Zatanna and Raquel went to the costumes with pointy hats and wands. Karen had other ideas. She dragged Babs into a changing room with a costume.

"I wonder what you want me to do Karen?" Babs asked sarcastically.

"Just get it on already!" She argued back.

"Yeah Babs. Loosen up!" 3 other voices agreed. _God, how does she do that?_

Babs pulled on a pink, long-sleeved shirt with a gray tank top that had a red skull and cross-bones design, a deep pink skirt, short at the front long at the back, and a pair of black knee-high boots with red laces. She walked out of the changing room and everyone smiled when Cassie put a small tiara on her head. _God you gotta love friends!_ Babs thought.

* * *

**A/N: I'm considering making the mentors completely and utterly pissed enough to embarrass each other as well as their partners. All in favor, review!**


	7. Billy, Bart, Nabu

To say Billy was nervous was an understatement. "Do you really think he'll listen to us Bart?" He asked. "I mean he's like-"

The speedster covered his mouth. "Please be quiet." He asked the 15 year old. They continued down the hall of the Watchtower until they came across the door they were looking for. Bart knocked on the door. Doctor Fate opened the door to the 2 teens.

He let them in, only because Zatara talked into it. Nabu should have smelled a rat when he saw the size of their smiles.

"Umm...Nabu, could you help us with a humongous favor? Like…bigger than Cassie's Zeus big!"

"Who's Zeus?" Fate and Bart both turned to look at the 15 year old. "Zeus is like this big God who was like head honcho of all the Greek Gods. Got his dad Cronus to literally sick up all his brothers and sisters (They were still good. They're immortal) by feeding him some goo. (Real nasty stuff!) They all came up and used his own sickle to er…take apart…his body. Their mother Rhea was kinda shell-shocked and all but was happy they were all ok. Himself and 2 of his brothers Neptune and Pluto…"

"The planets? Zeus' brothers were planets?"

"Actually their Greek counterparts were Poseidon and Hades." Nabu said. "They 'Big Three' drew lots to see who would get which realm. Zeus got the sky, Poseidon the sea and Hades got the realm of the underworld."

"I feel bad for Hades."

"Now about that favour…?" There's no stopping a speedster is there?

* * *

**A/N: What is the favor? Why did I Greek out? I dunno the last one actually but I give you the cliff hanger to last you till Halloween! Early Happy Hauntings Guys and Ghouls!**


	8. Preparations

In the Watchtower:

"Come on Dick! Let us out! We won't eat anything. Promise" They had only been there half an hour. Dick smiled

"Sorry Wally. Bats said 'Don't let them out.' Right Tim"

"Right Dick"

"Besides, we're keeping you fed. Bats said keep you entertained as well. Should we send them in Tim" The youngest bird nodded.

"Send in who? Who is it and why?" Barry was getting worried

"Should I be worried about who it's gonna be?" Bart asked

"Very if it's who I think they're sending" Wally answered. The door opened and 2 smirking women entered.

"You really need to stop stealing other people's food guys" Diana said. Shayera agreed. "You never know how much trouble you'll be in."

"Damn metabolism!" was the last thing heard out of that room before the door closed.

"Should we be worried?" Tim asked Dick. Said man just sat on a chair and cracked open a grape soda.

"Nah. Speed healing remember?" The young bird sat beside him and cracked a cola.

"Glad Alfred can't kill us for the soda now." And the duo waited until it was time to swap with Babs or Bruce as it was all his idea after all

In Mount Justice:

Artemis and Roy were pissed. Wait...that's an understatement but I don't know anything worse. Ollie and Dinah went to _check for more decorations_ like half an hour ago. Roy was just glad she started talking to him after him and Jade not telling anyone about Lian. In fact, he was just glad he didn't wake up with an arrow in his face.

Artemis went to the fridge and pulled out 2 cans and tossed him one, which he caught. Roy cracked it open and fizz flew into his face. The red-head was angry as Artemis roared laughing.

"This means war Blondie." Roy said throwing some streamers at her. The blonde archer kept laughing at his futile attempt and didn't notice Roy slinking off into the kitchen behind him. He opened a bags of chips and she didn't hear him crunch up a handful. The red archer threw the chips at the blonde who started swearing like a bat (XD).  
She then shook up her unopened can and sprayed more fizz at the red-head who then threw more chips back at her. Ollie and Dinah decided, at the height of the soda-chip war (cool name right?), then to come in. The young archers looked at each other, both covered in liberal amounts of soda and chips, and simultaneously said

"He/She started it!" And they both commenced to tell the exasperated mentors how it all started.

In the Supermarket:

_Damn speedsters with their damn metabolisms!_ A certain magician thought to herself. Zatanna had drawn the short stick, literally, and had to get the food for the party. A certain trio volunteered to do it but was bat-glared into submission. Apparently they would have eaten everything before it got to the mountain.

But on the bright side, she wasn't suffering alone. She had brought along M'gann and Raquel along mainly because there was enough speedster food on the list to feed an army. Raquel had gone for another trolley as the one they had was full and they were only half done.

Plus there were the drinks and prizes that Dick wanted. They were peculiar in the least. Oreos, coffee, a camera, more coffee, a dummy and tissues. You'd really have to wonder who was going to win what. Raquel came up as M'gann and I were discussing was gonna win what.

"Obviously Lian's gonna win the dummy or else it wouldn't be there." She interjected, being the voice of reason.

"True." M'gann said as they spent the rest of the trip guessing who the rest of the prizes were for.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone who can guess who might win what wins a homemade digi-cookie! Unless you want an epilog the last chapter will be posted on Halloween day/eve**


	9. The Par-tay!

The party was going brilliant. The decorations were good, after the young archers _tried_ to explain the incident they got seperated and weren't left _near_ each other. Artemis had to go cut chips and sticky soda (It's worse than baby food!) out of her hair.

Bruce stood in a corner on the mountain's main room glaring at anyone who came too close but especially Barry the Ogre. Diana saw this and rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile J'honn was over at the buffet table; by the promised Oreos introducing M'gann to the vanilla crème filled chocolate biscuits.

In another corner _Batman_ and _Flash_ wannabes were running around setting traps for the original scarlet speedster (Only allowed for the night as Alfred took away all Bruce's gadgets. He forgot about Dick.) making the corners of the Dark Knight's mouth twitch upwards.

Dinah rolled her eyes at that. Arthur the 'Duffman' brought a keg for later (A/N: He thought I wouldn't notice!) Bart the 'Amazing Eating Skeleton' was by the buffet table shoveling down the Peppermint patties, Dipsy doodles, Cheetos, Sour patch kids and almost anything else he could reach. He kept zipping around though and occasionally tripping Barry-orientated tricks.

Raquel, the cat burglar, Artemis, still Cruella, Karen, came as a gangster, fake gun and all and Jade were trying to cheer Zatanna up a bit while Gar the crash test dummy was talking animatedly to Doctor Fate.

Billy walked over to Gar and whispered into his ear, raising an eyebrow or 2 from the girls. Gar stopped at once and went over to Bart to pass on the message. Billy told the message to Nabu who walked over near the stage.

Meanwhile Gar went over to Dick, whispering in his ear too, and Bart did the same with Wally. Everyone was watching the 3 boys whispering to various people around the room.

Roy was DJ with Lian sitting comfortably on his back. The 3 boys gathered all the mentors present and whispered the message. The future Dark Knight then walked up to Roy and took his mic and shut off the music. Roy glared at the old bird.

"Ok people. Prize time! Best group goes to…_Alice in Wonderland_!" Everyone clapped for the trio.

"Best duo is _The Mario Bothers_!" Everyone laughed and clapped at the scowling Bat and smiling Martians and bat boys.

"Finally, the best soloist is" Dick paused for dramatic effect "_Doctor Fate!_ Please let us see our winner!" Everyone looked at said man as he took off the helmet. Zatanna had tears in her eyes as she ran up to her father and hugged him.

The girls were all visibly do a silent "Awww!" while the guys were all doing it mentally to keep their manliness in tact.


	10. Epilogue

It was then the trio of girls knew who won the tissues. The young magician was crying she was so happy. Dick gave her the tissues and she dabbed her eyes.

"Thank you." She said, still slightly sobbing.

"Wasn't me." He said. She looked at the girls who all shook their heads, no.

"Dad? Are you free, like forever?"

"Unfortunately Nabu was only talked into this for 24 hours." Zatanna still looked confused.

"Then who?" There was a couple of coughs and everyone turned to look at the crash test dummy, the ninja, the skeleton and the vampire. All with big smiles on their faces.

"You four did this?" Zatanna asked.

Tim stepped forward. "Yup. I was supposed to only let you certain things Nightwing. Like the cameras shorting out after Jaime and Billy found Doctor Fate's room. Thanks by-the-way for teaching me to hack Nighty."

Batman glared at his oldest protégé.

"I'm just a messenger boy." Gar said stepping up with Tim. "I helped Billy and Bart spread the code through the party without alerting any of the girls. And tell Nightwing who to pick for the single winner." Lastly Billy and Bart stepped forward.

"We just asked Nabu if it was possible for Zatara to come through tonight as magic is usually stronger tonight." Billy explained. "At least, that's what Wikipedia said." Bart face palmed beside the 15-year-old. Everybody stared at the cunning quartet.

"Let's get the party started!" Barry yelled and most of the room cheered to that and Arthur brought out the keg of beer and the party went on into the night.

The Next Day...

Bruce woke up with a pounding headache and a scratchy throat. He sat up to see a couple of smiling birds, 3 passed out Atlantaens, 3 laughing speedsters, 1 smiling and 1 passed out Kryptonians, 2 smiling Martians and a whole load of other passed out heroes.

Rocket was drawn on as was Icon, Superman, Arthur, Kaldur, Billy, Diana, Dinah and everybody present who was passed out at the moment.

_Someone_ had _stuff _dangling off them. Not petty and the reason Conner was smiling next to a laughing Bart in the kitchen area.

M'gann was trying to figure out how to get a Sharpied moustache off Gar without waking him up.

Dick walked over to Bruce with a mug of strong-smelling coffee in his hand and gave it over to his mentor. Said man took one sip of the hot beverage, handed it back and bolted to the bathroom, past M'gann who jumped and accidentally spilled water on her brother who jumped up starting a chain reaction, waking up the other very hung-over heroes and sleepy underage ones.

The hung-over heroes all ran to the bathrooms that were closest to them and went to worship the porcelain god.

When the heroes returned, there were cups of strong coffee, aspirin and a fry up laid out for each hero who took a cup of Arthur's beer.

They took the hot beverage and aspirin quickly, eager to relieve the pounding in the recesses of their heads then ate the fry up fast enough to make Barry, Wally and Bart proud.

Barry then borrowed Dick's laptop to post the pictures of last night all over Facebook. There was Bruce and Diana kissing in a corner, Ollie and Dinah going into a spare room together, Clark was getting drawn on by Conner and Bart, The finished product of the drawing and oh-so-many more.

Bruce will most definitely kill him later. But worth it!

* * *

**A/N: Guys, if you want a thanksgiving/Christmas party next. Please review!**


End file.
